¡SE ME HA COLADO UN DEMONIO EN LA CAMA!
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: Rin necesita la ayuda de su hermano, pero este se niega, para conseguir cumplir su objetivo recibira la ayuda del que menos se lo esperaba...MephistoXRin porfa no me mateis xD


¡SE ME HA COLADO UN DEMONIO EN LA CAMA! By Alvissaoikitsunechan o AlvissAKC

Mephisto x Rin.

Disfrutad YA-HA XD

─Gyahhh...Yukiooooo...-se quejo haciendo pucheros.

─No, Nii-san.

─Porfaaaaaaaaaaaaa…...-insistió.

─No, ya te lo he dicho como 13 veces, y con esta 14-contesto sin mirarle.

─¿Las has contado? ¿Lo ves? ¡Eres un genio! Y ahora que lo pienso, soy tu hermano mayor, ¡Y soy el hijo de Satán! Tengo derecho a pedírtelo, y tú me tienes que obedecer-declaro de pie con los brazos en jarra con postura solemne.

Su hermano se giró hacia el con un aura oscura, demostrándole una vez a Rin que Yukio podía llegar a parecer un auténtico demonio, incluso más que él…

─Nii-san-su voz sono seria-que no se te suba a la cabeza que eres hijo del dios demonio, y que quede claro que, no pienso hacerte los deberes, ni aprobarte, sino pones de tu parte, soy tu hermano y profesor así que, haciendo uso de mi conciencia al 100% NO te hare los deberes de invocación demoniaca, ¿entendido?

─Pero Yukio, la parte teórica no se me da bien…-se quejó haciendo pucheros y moviendo el rabo de un lado a otro-eso se os da bien los empollones como tú.

─Ya está, se acabó, me voy con Yura a estudiar, ella al menos hace menos ruido que tu cuando duerme la mona-dijo ya perdiendo la poca paciencia.

Se levanto y recogio sus libros, metiéndolos en una bolsa junto con un poco de ropa (Él nunca se lo diría a Rin, al menos hasta el momento adecuado, pero esta era una ocasión perfecta para verse con su novia) y despidiéndose con un "Cena, lava los platos, dúchate, ponte el pijama, haz los deberes, dale de comer a Kuro, apaga las luces, ve a hacer pipí antes de acostarte, no bebas coca-cola antes de dormir o te alteraras, sueña con los…sueña bien y mañana nos vemos" se fue dejando solo al demonio que le saco la lengua nada más cruzo la puerta. Yukio no era su madre, ni su padre, odiaba tanto que se comportara como si fuera superior a él-que lo era en bastantes temas-y encima lo tratara como a un niño.

Miro el escritorio donde estaban sus deberes, los miro con los ojos entrecerrados maldiciéndolos, si tenía que aprender a invocar demonios que se lo enseñaran en modo de práctica, no necesitaba ponerse a leer. Se encogio de hombros sacando una pelota y empezando a jugar con Kuro.

"Rin, deberías hacer los deberes creo" dijo mentalmente el gato.

─Bah, no pasa nada, Kuro-le sonrio enseñándole la pelota con una gran sonrisa-¿Qué, jugamos?

"¡Sí, sí" empezó a dar saltitos de emoción.

Pues se pasó hasta las nueve de la noche jugando con el gato a bastantes juegos, y encima reto al gato a jugar con una consola que se compró con lo que ahorro del dinero que Mephisto le daba cada mes, sorprendentemente, el gato le gano…al acabar machacado por Kuro, se llevó al gato al comedor y le pidió al demonio que se encargaba de la comida si podía prepararle algo, este acepto con una sonrisa preparando una tortilla francesa, con kétchup y un poco de ensalada variada con ayuda de Rin. Al principio de conocer a ese demonio, se había ofendido porque osara preparar la comida, pero ahora conociendo mejor a Rin Okumura decidió dejar que le ayudara en el tema de la comida, aunque no lo admitiera era bastante bueno cocinando, quien fuera la futura esposa del muchacho, estaba seguro que ella jamás le haría sombra cocinando.

El chico también recogió los platos y los lavo, Rin dejo escapar un suspiro nostálgico, cuando estaba en el monasterio hacia lo mismo, cocinaba y limpiaba los platos. Sintió un nudo en la garganta al acordarse de su "Padre" o sea, Shiro, una presión en su pecho le torturo unos minutos, hasta se le rompió un baso en la mano de la presión que ejercía, si hubiera…si hubiera sido más maduro…más fuerte, si no le hubiera dicho esas cosas…abrió los ojos sorprendido de ver la sangre correr por su mano, por el corte, rápidamente se la desinfecto, con ayuda de Kuro porque él no era muy bueno en esto de tratarse las heridas, y se la vendo. Otra cosa que odiaba, Yukio era el que le curaba siempre, el gemelo perfecto de ellos dos a los ojos de su "Padre", envidiaba el que su hermano fuera tan responsable en esos casos, seguro que si hubiera sido Yukio el hijo de Satán, Shiro seguiría aquí…

─Uh…¿Qué es esto que siento? ¿Celos? ¿Un sentimiento rencoroso al que es tu hermanito pequeño? Jujuju, ¿el hijo de Satán esta celoso de un mortal?-sintio una voz contra su oído, suave, sensual, que parecía invitarle agradablemente.

Se giró rapidísimo para ver sentando en la encimera al director, ligeramente inclinado hacia abajo, podía sentir su cálido aliento contra la mejilla, y un calor se apodero de su cuerpo, provocándole un rubor por la cercanía…a la vez que reaccionaba como cualquier persona, apartándose y señalándole con el dedo acusatoriamente.

─¿¡QUÉ COÑO HACES AQUÍ, MEPHISTO?!-grito con los ojos desorbitados.

El demonio más grande hizo una elegante voltereta hacia delante y al caer grácilmente en el suelo hizo una reverencia. A Rin estas escenas le parecían más propias de un payaso de circo que de cortesía, aunque no iba mal desencaminado con lo de payaso de circo, con las pintas que llevaba, ¿acaso este tío nunca se cambiaba de ropa? Podría ir más, em…no sé…¿de director quizás? Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, despejándose la mente mirándolo con recelo, había aprendido a no fiarse de ese tío, más cuando se sacaba cosas raras del sombrero, a lo mejor le iba mejor como mago-payaso que de director, pero bueno, ese no era el caso.

─Oh, ¿no puedo hacerle una visita a mi pequeño y único alumno demonio y a su excelentísimo hermanito?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

Una vena en la frente apareció en el menor, que apretó los dientes rabioso.

─Tus visitas no aseguran nada bueno-dio un paso atrás precavido-¿Qué quieres que hagamos o que nos va a pasar?

─Que desconfiado eres…¿no puedo visitar a unos alumnos?-se saco un pañuelo secándose unas lagrimas, pero Rin le miro con los ojos entrecerrados- bueno está bien, solo me aburría en mi despacho y he venido a ver que hacíais-dijo tirando el pañuelo a un lado y sentándose encima de la mesa-Y he sentido algo interesante, proveniente de ti, Rin Okumura.

Rin quiso contradecirle, pero no sabía que excusa poner, por lo que decidió guardar silencio.

─¿Ah? ¿No respondes?-le miro con curiosidad-No me diras que se te ha comido la lengua el gato.

Kuro bufo en respuesta, pero con la mirada de Mephisto echo a correr saltando por la ventana, dejando solos a los dos demonios. Rin seguía sin hablar, joder, no entendía porque se sentía tan intimidado por ese payaso, pero es que le había preguntado algo que no quería responder le sentaba fatal pensar siquiera en lo que había estado pensando acerca de su hermano, los celos eran los que provocaban que a los humanos los atacaran los demonios, al menos eso decía Shiro…

Mephisto sonrió al ver que el menor no hablaba, se levanto y se acerco hasta él, mirándole con sus dorados y brillantes ojos, que dejaban ver una emoción desconocida, con sutileza y suavidad le tomo la barbilla para alzarla y poder ver sus zafiros azules.

─¿Me tienes miedo, Rin?

─No-contesto con seguridad.

─¿Entonces, porque te tiemblan las piernas?-pregunto acercándose.

Rin miro hacia abajo, y vio que no le temblaban.

─¡Eh, es mentira!-se quejo con un puchero.

─Jujuju, lo sé, pero mira como has picado-se burlo-y, al menos, te ha devuelto tu estado de buen humor.

Rin parpadeo sin entender, ladeando la cabeza, dejándose ver adorable a los ojos dorados. En un arrebato, lo atrapo contra la pared, con una mano a cada lado de la cabeza, le encanto observar la confusión y la sorpresa en sus ojos azules, le acaricio una mejilla con uno de sus dedos enguantados.

─¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo hermoso que eres?-le pregunto con la voz más suave y sensual al chico.

─N-no…esto…te-tengo que hacer algunas cosas que Yukio me ha…

─Oh, te tiembla la voz, ¿ahora si me tienes miedo, Rin?-le pregunto con seriedad.

El chico respiro aceleradamente cuando los labios del mayor acariciaron su cuello, de forma suave, al principio eran solo roces, luego llegaron los besos, pequeños, grandes, y la juguetona lengua se paseó de arriba abajo en las marcas que le dejaba en la piel canela. De su garganta se escapaban pequeños jadeos cuando los besos se empezaban a intensificar, puso las manos, que le temblaban en los hombros de Mephisto, intentando apartarlo, inútilmente porque la fuerza que ejercía no era suficiente para mantenerlo apartado. Gimió sonoramente cerrando los ojos con fuerza cuando le mordió, clavándole los colmillos, el mayor se deleitó con la expresión de Rin, el rostro sonrojado y la boca abierta, ligeramente tentadora a que la tomara, pero en lugar de eso, se separó para tomarle de nuevo la barbilla y levantarle el rostro a su altura, para mirarse a los ojos.

─¿Lo sientes, Rin Okumura?, esto que acabas de sentir, se llama…-se acerco a sus labios-Tentación…es lo que hacemos los demonios, tentar para que los humanos pequen, ahora dime, Rin, ¿Quieres pecar conmigo?

El menor se sonrojo furiosamente, nunca pensó que ese tío le diría eso, podía esperarse que le pidiera hacer malabares, fuegos artificiales, ¡joder si hasta podría domar a un tigre! Pero que le pidiera que…trago saliva respirando aceleradamente, de repente su cuerpo reacciono solo y agarrándose a la espalda de Mephisto le beso en los labios apasionadamente, cerrando los ojos. El director sonrió en el beso, complacido de que hubiera aceptado. El dominio por el beso empezó con una lucha de lenguas, la del mayor acariciaba a su acompañante, y pronto la lucha se convirtió en un baile, sensual y provocador se acariciaban las bocas, mientras las manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, a Rin le sorprendió cuando toco el trasero de su director sentir que también tenía una cola, pero no la dejaba ver, como respuesta Mephisto le pellizco un pezón por encima de la ropa, ganándose un gemido que rompió el beso, quedando unidos por un hilo de saliva.

─Ah…Dime, Rin, ¿Qué eran esas cosas que Yukio-kun te dijo que hicieras?-pregunto acariciando sus labios con los suyos propios.

─Pues…quitando lo que ya he hecho, me dijo: " dúchate, ponte el pijama, haz los deberes, dale de comer a Kuro, apaga las luces, ve a hacer pipí antes de acostarte, no bebas coca-cola antes de dormir o te alteraras, sueña con los…sueña bien y mañana nos vemos".

─Guau-contesto abriendo los ojos.

─Ya, a mi también me sorprende haberme acordado de todo eso… ¬¬U

─Bueno…pues, hagámoslas juntos-le sonrió con picardía.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Kuro regresaba, se había asustado tanto que cuando se dio cuenta estaba en mitad de la academia y se perdió con lo grande que era todo. Pero gracias a que tenía buen olfato pudo volver a casa, pero cuando entro en la cocina ya no estaban ni Mephisto ni Rin, confundido fue a buscar a su amo, sonrió cuando vio su cuenco de comida lleno, y cuando estaba a punto de comer, pudo escuchar el grifo de la ducha. Cuando llego a la puerta paro la oreja, seguro que Rin se estaba duchando, la idea de un juego en la bañera con pompas de jabon le alegro, abrió un poco la puerta corrediza y…se quedo de piedra.

─¡Ah…ah…M-Mephistoo…!-gimió, agarrándose a la espalda blanca con fuerza, clavando las uñas y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, sonrojado y perlado de sudor y agua.

─Mmm…que estrecho eres, pequeño demonio…-contesto el mayor, penetrándolo con más fuerza y más rápido.

Kuro tenía los ojos desorbitados, la imagen de su amo, siendo penetrado por su director, los dos desnudos en la ducha, con las colas enredadas, abrazados el uno al otro con tanta desesperación, como si quisieran fundirse en un solo ser, era lo último que se esperaba. Salio por patas-nunca mejor dicho-de la ducha y se fue a alguna parte de lo que era la "casa" de los gemelos Okumura.

Se tapo las orejas, pero era imposible, aun desde tan lejos podía oir los incansables gemidos de ambos, y fue peor cuando llegaban al orgasmo, su amo pedia más y más que le diera más fuerte, justo en algún punto que parecía volverlo loco, y finalmente, escucho unos fuertes gemidos, habían llegado juntos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin se dejo caer en la cama, con su pijama de verano boca abajo, estaba cansado, sentía los parpados cerrársele inconscientemente. Unos brazos alrededor de su cintura y una boca juguetona acariciaron su cuello, y él dejo escapar un "Mmmh" extasiado.

─Mephisto…estoy cansado…lo hemos hecho 4 veces…-murmuro contra la almohada. Si embargo, acepto con gusto las caricias y los besos de su ahora amante.

─…Yo no dije que quisiera hacerlo otra vez-le susurro al oído con una sonrisa. Mephisto iba vestido solo con unos pantalones negros largos que le presto Rin, eran de Yukio pero como los del monasterio les compraban ropa grande para que les durara más…el mayor miro el escritorio unos segundos-¿Aun tienes que hacer los deberes?

Rin abrió los ojos al instante levantando la cabeza a la dirección de los deberes, para luego darse contra la almohada dejando salir un gruñido resignado.

─Joder…soy un irresponsable idiota…

Mephisto le miro con seriedad, enterrando su nariz en el pelo negro-azulado.

─Yo no lo creo así-comento, ganándose la atención del de debajo-Eres despistado, inocente, travieso, un poco idiota sí, pero nada grave. Antes sentí que le tenias celos a Yukio, porque él lo hacía todo bien, sí, es verdad, pero…Rin, tu vales mucho más que Yukio, eres capaz de hacer sonreír hasta a un demonio, mírame a mí, me reí bastante como nunca antes cuando te conocí -sonrió contra su pelo-Para mí, eres lo más hermoso y valioso que he tenido nunca, bueno, quizás después de mi Kimono de…

─Ya esta, lo has estropeado-se quejo el menor, justo ahora que le estaba encantando su discurso…

─Juju, I´m sorry my love-susurro contra su oído-mañana te ayudare con tus deberes antes de que vayas a clase…

─¿De verdad?-pregunto con estrellitas en los ojos, girando la cabeza hacia Mephisto. Haciendo sonreir al mayor por su conducta infantil.

─Sí, pero, ¿Qué excusa daras cuando te pregunten como es que los has hecho bien?-pregunto con interés.

Rin sonrió ampliamente.

─Diré que se me ha colado un demonio en la cama.

END


End file.
